Seeking the Warriors
by FlamingChicken1
Summary: What would happen if the Seekers met the Warriors?
1. Giantfur

**Tell me if you want the next chapter**

 **Chapter 1**

Goldenpaw forced herself to run full force. She could not lose against such a novice apprentice. She was flanking Swiftpaw, gasping for air. Swiftpaw was just grinning as if she had already won. Goldenpaw's foe was a mostly black cat, with the exception of the white speckles on her snout and paws. Goldenpaw eventually got in front of Swiftpaw, but Swiftpaw just gave a determined grunt and was next to her again in an instant. "My mum called me Swiftpaw for a reason, mousebrain. Just give up already!" Said the other apprentice through rapid breaths. "Ha! Like I'd give up to the likes of you!" Goldenpaw huffed. The burnt tree was rapidly approaching and Goldenpaw gave all her strength to speed up for the last stretch. She'd never felt her paws move so fast. She sped past Swiftpaw, who looked up at her in confusion. Before the other cat to react to her sudden speed, Goldenpaw tripped on a tree root and was tumbling head over heals past the finish line that was the crisp trunk. She whipped around to face the black apprentice. She opened her mouth to boast about the victory, when she saw the horror in Swiftpaw's eyes. The other apprentice had stopped a few feet from the tree. There was something looming over Goldenpaw. She felt its shadow blocking out the sun above her. Goldenpaw didn't even bother to turn around, she just ran, all the fatigue from the race gone. Swiftpaw was right beside her, her speckled white paws a blur. "Giantfur" Swiftpaw managed to whisper to the other apprentice. Goldenpaw shivered as the remembered the tales the elder Riverclaw used to tell. Unfathomably large claws and ever bigger teeth. Goldenpaw forced her paws forwards, despite the feeling that they'd turn to jelly at any second. After running for what seem to be forever, they were on the rim of the bowl-like camp. Goldenpaw had never been happier to see their leader, Thistlestar, his pale grey pelt rippling in the wind. But she was still running at full speed. She couldn't stop herself before they reached the edge and was soon clawing at thin air. The wind whistled in her ears and the sky was filled with grey as the first drops of rain dripped onto Goldenpaw's head. Time seemed to slow down and her ears felt as if they were filled with fuzz. She didn't hear Swiftpaw's frantic cries for her to grab a the root, nor the startled gasps from the Warriors beneath her. All she saw was the ground that was rapidly approaching.


	2. Questions

Chapter 2

Hollystripe pulled vines over the medicine cat's den entrance so no one could see in. The only sign of life that come from her patient was the slight rise and fall of her thick golden-brown fur. If it had not been for the newly wet earth beneath her, Goldenpaw would surely be dead. The grey medicine cat felt the younger cat's ribs to be sure none were broken. The tenderness of the Goldenpaw's muscles made the apprentice unsheath her claws. Hollystripe forced herself to keep feeling for broken bones. Sure as Starclan, one of the lower ribs was splintered and a hip bone was out of place. The golden cat was luckier than most who fell off the edge of the camp's protective bowl. Thistlestar had lost a life falling off it. Starclan was surely protecting the small apprentice. Hollystripe treated the cat's wounds as best she could and sat outside the den, looking up at silverpelt. Past Warriors twinkled and gave light to the dark sky. Starclan was with her tonight. Then there was something else. Four new stars dance in synchronization, as if they were trying to out shine the moon. A terrible thought hit Hollystripe. She immediately went to check on the injured apprentice. She heaved a breath of relief. This cat had not joined the ranks of Starclan yet. But then what were the new stars that danced in the night. Hollystripe had to speak to Starclan.

The pool glistened in the moonlight, it's calm blue water soothing all the worries that burdened Hollystripe. She touched her nose to the water's cool surface and closed her eyes.

The summer forest that surrounded Thunderclan's medicine cat was calming and peaceful, Starclan Warriors chased after lazy prey, their keen eyes fixated on the animal's furry form. Then Jayfeather was in front of her, beside Leafpool and Graytail, Hollystripe's mentor. She dipped her head in respect and the starry cats returned the gesture. Firestar caught up to the medicine cats in a less majestic manner, a limp rabbit hanging from his mouth, but was treated with the same respect. "I know you have sensed new stars in Silverpelt and you know that they are not newly dead Warriors." Jayfeather stated. "I have come to meet the cats that have created the new stars in the sky." Replied Hollystripe. Leafpool shook her head. "Not cats." Before Hollystripe could question this, she noticed a Giantfur lumbering towards them. The medicine cat tensed, but then the beast smiled. "Hello." It rumbled.


	3. The Goal

**Sorry for taking so long to make the next chapter and also for making the chapters so short, so here without further ado, here is chapter 3.**

 **Chapter 3: The Goal**

"Oh" The Giantfur said awkwardly. "Sorry for scaring you." It had obviously noticed the mortified look on Hollystripe's face. Her back was arched and her claws were unsheathed. "Calm down, Hollystripe." Jayfeather said coolly. A chill ran up her spine. She could never get used to how the blind medicine cat always knew what you were doing. She realized that she had let her guard down and her eyes were then instantly back on the beast in front of her. It's eyes were wise and calm, but it's body was young in spite of it's restful gaze. Then it closed it's eyes and it's brown fur started to waver. It shrank and stretched until finally, it was a handsome young cat with a tawny pelt and broad shoulders. Hollystripe blinked. What? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she opened opened them again. The Giantfur-Cat was watching her intently. "Now I'm really not sure how what to do. You just seem even more freaked out now…" The new cat meowed. Jayfeather cleared his throat. "To business. I know you've probably noticed the new stars that have joined the ranks of silverpelt. They are not new Starclan Warriors, but a…" Jayfeather hesitated. "Another form that has simply moved. This Giantfur," He gestured to the cat standing in front of Hollystripe, "has been following his friends." All the pieces started to fit together in the very obscure puzzle. "Um," the beast-cat piped up "Bear. I'm a bear. And I have a name you know." Everyone turned to him, so he continued. "Ujurak." He meowed. "Okay enough introductions. We don't have much time before Hollystripe has to return to her clan." Jayfeather said impatiently. "So Ujurak is a dead bear that is made of four stars instead of one, and he has been following his friends, who are presumably also bears, and his friends have travelled all the way here. Wait, Thunderclan has only seen one bear. How many others are there?" Hollystripe questioned. "Four, counting the one you've already seen. " Ujurak said slowly. She gaped at him. "Toklo, Lusa, Kal-" he started to list them "Wait" Hollystripe cut him off. "Four bears in Thunderclan territory, running loose and eating our prey? We need that food to survive Leafbare!" Ujurak shrugged as best as he could in his new body. "There's nothing I can do about it. I just found this place and wanted to warn you… Please try not to hurt them if you don't have to. Just because you don't understand them, doesn't mean they're dangerous. I'm not asking you to try and communicate with a badger or something, just don't resort to violence too quickly." His pleading eyes met her's and all she could manage was a nod. Suddenly, all she wanted was to help the Giantfurs as well as her clan. If only she knew exactly how to do both.

The sun shone through the thick underbrush, dappling Hollystripe's pelt. The way the light always managed to find a way through the leaves, no matter how elaborately place, filled the medicine cat with a newfound tenacity. She knew that if she tried hard enough, no blood would have to be spilled. She also knew that the Starclan warriors, and possibly Ujurak, would be with her every step of the way.

Hollystripe was greeted with the news on Finchfeather's death. It had happened overnight, when the new warrior had been out hunting with a group. She had seen prey and disappeared after it. She never came back. Her hunting party had found the torn up body hours later.

Everyone suspected the Giantfur. Or as the medicine cat now knew, the bears. Normally, the clan would have suspected a badger or even a dog, maybe a wolf, but ever since the beast had appeared, everyone had been on edge. Deputy Bluetail was organizing a hunting party that included Hollystripe's young brother, Berrypelt, and the deputy himself. She asked him if she could speak to the leader and he nodded his approval. She leaped up to the lip of the leader's den. "Thistlestar?" The medicine cat called softly. She knew he would be downcast because of the harrowing news of Finchfeather's death. The newly dubbed warrior was one of the leader's daughters. "Come in." He replied. She entered the faintly lit cave. "What does Starclan say to us?" He asked, wary that the message might be another of a disconsolateness. Hollystripe knew that he didn't need bad news at the moment and was contented that she didn't have to deliver any of the sort. She started with encountering the bear. The leader scowled at the very mention of the mention of a Giantfur. Hollystripe picked her words carefully, as to put his mind at ease. The last thing she wanted was for him to make a rash decision. She surveyed his face at every milestone in the story. His expression went from surprise, to disgust, to expectancy. When she finished with the words Ujurak had said to her. She remembered every sentence, every word. When Hollystripe was done, the greying leader stood up. His expression was undecipherable. Hollystripe dreaded what would come after the long period of silence. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the leader spoke again, but she managed to keep her feet grounded. "There is something I must ask. How would we manage to communicate with four Giantfurs without the feeling threatened? And how do we find them? What if they did kill Finchfeather and now have craving for cat blood? We mustn't loose any time. We have to find a way around all these variables before we can even do something." he stated with authority. The medicine cat let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The leader was ready to take action nonviolently. No one had to get hurt, not even the Giantfurs. She opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a yowl of dismay from below the leader's quarters. "Berrypelt is dead!

Stay tuned for chapter 4!

(


End file.
